1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with recreational flotation devices commonly used by swimmers and bathers in pools, lakes and oceans. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such devices which are formed as integral bodies from a suitable low-density synthetic resin material so that the bodies will float and including at least one receptacle integrally formed in a butt end of the bodies for receipt of a beverage container such as a can or bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational flotation devices have long been available for the enjoyment of water sport enthusiasts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,561 describes a pool float of generally U-shaped configuration supporting central netting. This reference suggests that upright beverage holders be attached as add-on accessories. Other types of flotation devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,947,782, 5,971,823, 6,276,979, 5,476,404, 3,324,488, 4,721,216, and 205,617.
Notwithstanding the diversity of prior flotation devices, none have heretofore been designed both for flotation and with the provision of integrally formed endmost beverage container receptacles allowing the user to have ready access to a drink.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above and provides an improved recreational flotation device and comprising an elongated body formed of synthetic resin material having a density such that the body will float in water. The body also presents a pair of opposed butt ends with at least one of the butt ends being recessed to define a receptacle integral with the body for receiving a beverage container therein.
In preferred forms, the body is formed of a cellular synthetic resin material such as extruded polyethylene that is both yieldable and shape-retaining. Other suitable materials include polyurethanes and polycarbonates. Moreover, preferred devices of the invention are equipped with differently configured beverage container-receiving recesses adjacent the respective butt ends thereof. This would permit a single device to accommodate, for example, both a standard aluminum beverage can and/or an upright glass, or plastic bottle for storing water, soda, beer or the like.
The devices of the invention can be of any virtually desired size or shape as dictated by desired end usage. In one preferred embodiment, the device is an extruded polyethylene body which is generally arcuate or U-shape in configuration, with each butt end of the body being recessed to define integral, differently dimensioned beverage container receptacles configured to securely receive at least two differently dimensioned beverage containers having dimensions commonly utilized in the beverage industry.